Where I'm from
by Johnney Be Goode
Summary: This is a story based on Jason Michael Carroll's song Where I'm from, interpreted in a NCIS context. Sorry it's a bit slow to get started; hopefully the subsequent chapters won't be too bad. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This story is based on Jason Michael Carroll's song – Where I'm from, it got me thinking about Gibbs and this is the story I came up with. I've tried to keep it as close as possible to both the song and NCIS, however sorry about any discrepancies - Please read and review ******

**NB – I don't own anything to do with NCIS or the song Where I'm from.**

"I'm sorry we seemed to have double booked your seat, though we can move you up to first class if that's ok?" the check in assistant had said to the weary looking traveller in front of her. Of course there was no problem, it's not often a country boy gets a chance to sit up in first class with the Armani suited big shots mused Jason as he settled into his seat up at the front of the plane. To his left sat a quiet stone faced man, whose gray hair spoke of wisdom rather than discrepancy a fact confirmed by the pistol and badge strapped to his belt. This man certainly wasn't going to let time catch up with him anytime soon, that was one thing for clear.

Though in reality there were only a few centimetres between them physically, his companion certainly seemed to be a lot further away from the jean wearing cowboy next to him. "I wonder what's troubling him" thought Jason, as he settled down for the three hour flight between Memphis and LA. His thoughts were disrupted by the blonde haired stewardess, who now stood next to him,

"Can I get you anything sir?" she asked smiling sweetly as she did so. Before he could ask for a cold one, a voice answered from his side

"We'll have two beers please"

By the look on the stewardess's face the order hadn't only taken him by surprise,

"Certainly sir" she managed before composing herself and pulling two bottles from the trolley and handing them to the two travellers. Turning in his Jason once again looked at the figure sitting next to him, who with a beer in his hand and a smile on his face looked like your grandfather rather than a cop.

"You know the drinks up here are free" he said "so if you want this one is one me",

"Uhm thanks" was about all Jason could managed, as he observed his companion who up to a few minutes ago had being doing a extremely good impression of a stone wall and now was getting in the first round of drinks. Obviously he taken a liking to the cowboy next to him then, thought before downing some of his own beer.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier" he said with a twinkle in his eye, obviously thoroughly enjoying ruffling a few feathers "the names Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs. But call me Gibbs"

"Nah its fine" Jason replied "You obviously had a lot on your mind, I'm Jason" with that they clinked bottles, for some reason that seemed much more appropriate than shaking hands. With introductions out the way Gibbs seemed a lot less frightening than he had at take off,

"I've got a through things on my mind, I'm coming back from business in New York and Rome that's all" pausing he looked Jason straight in the eye "enough of me, tell me something where do you come from?"

Jason couldn't but laugh, he'd been sitting next to this guy for half an hour and he wanted to know where he was from this guy was obviously a cop. Even off duty he couldn't resist poking around in other people's affairs.

"I know cops aren't good at small talk, but heck that's upfront though, I'll tell you where I'm from" Jason said in between sips of his beer.

"Wooo wait a minute, who said anything about cops" Gibbs asked a puzzled looking running across his face.

"Eeer the fact you've got a gun on board a plane, plus the badge is a bit of a giveaway too" said Jason, he was enjoying himself ruffling some feathers of his own. Though the feeling didn't last long as he noticed the smile that slow broke out across Gibbs' face.

"Well well, Mr Sharp eyes" smirked Gibbs, "close but no cigar I'm afraid"

"Oh really" now that puzzled Jason to his knowledge only cops could carry guns when flying, who was this guy?

"Nope I'm from NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigation Service" came the reply "Just think of us as the navy's own CSI"

Jason smiled back politely, not really understanding what was being said to him. All he knew was horses and faming, that's what he knew and that's what he was sticking to.

"So now I've answered your question, you still need to answer mine" prompted Gibbs, he was beginning to enjoy himself. Maybe this flight wouldn't be that boring after all.

**A/N – Sorry it's a bit slow paced, I'll try to speed things up in the next chapter. Some help writing Gibbs would be appreciated; he's pretty hard to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry about the spelling in this one, my computer's decided to be a pain and lose it's spell checking ability.

"Mmmm...well there's nothing much to me" Jason said as he took a swig from his beer, damn first class beer was good! he thought.

"You do that" came the reply from his silver haired companion, taking a swig from his own beer as well.

"Alright alright" sighed Jason, a slight grin spreading across his face "I'm just a small town guy from the back waters of of Memphis, Tenesse. From a little town called Henderson, doubt you've heard of it..."

"Actually I have" came the reply, not the one Jason was expecting

"Oh really...prove it then"

"Sure my Grandfather, Leroy Gibbs came from their" smiling as he spoke, his eyes glistiening of summers spent with his grandparents house on the top of the hill. "not much to the place just a few shops and that, but still a gorgoeous town alright".

"My my, i'm impressed" Jason replied, no longer smiling. he was sure that one would've stumped the big city cop to his side. "So where are you from...actaully no i'll guess"

With that he leaned back to take a proper look at his travelling compaion. Though his hair was gray, it was cut short in the form of a millitary cut. "mmmmh...maybe a soldier" Jason mused, then he noticed Gibbs' eyes. Yes they had once been the eyes of a soldier, filled with anger and coldness that came to a killer. However these eyes had softened some what, by what he could not guess. But something had certainly had broken this man's stone heart and turned it back into one of love. Continuing Jason noticed the way the man sat, more like a grandfather than a cop and his hands were certainly well worn. Finally there was his pounch, one from age and defiantly not from diet. Yet one not acknowledged by it's owner.

"I would say a small town, probably somewhere like Stillwater. I hear the fishing up there is good" The smirk on Gibbs' face was enough to tell Jason what he had said had been right. "Also probably some one who likes to with his hands" he said indicating Gibbs' hands. Gibbs had to acknowledge that this kid was good, scarily good. Like a cross between Abby and Dinozzo when it came to investagating and diduction.

"Correct" Gibbs acknowledge, only to let the kid know that he was right.

"I guess..."Jason continued "some one who's loved and lost, and more then once"

"You have no idea" Gibbs said with images of Shannon and Kelly runnin through his head.

"Though...you may have lost some one dear, maybe family" Jason guessed, " I reckon you've found one again....a family that is"

"and what makes you say that" Gibbs asked, slightly puzzled by what the kid meant by "family. The only one he had was dead.

"Your eyes and how you sit" Jason said,

"How I sit?"  
"Yeah, you sit like a Grandpa" Jason said, almost laughing and the look on Gibb's face as he tried to figure who the hell was he talking about.

"Well if you going to be such a smart ass then", Gibbs groughly replied " I reckon you've got something to hide, or something you wish wasn't happening" he said noticing the look of sorrow in his eyes. To which Jason replied by mumbling a few words;

"Yeah my brother, he's fighting the cancer they discovered".

"Here's to him them" Gibbs said as he raised his glass, chink it with Jason's own. Jason followed suit, too lost for words thinking about the time he and his brother had spent in their home town. Playing about in the woods when they were younger, or as they got older fighting over who would take Mary Jane the Homecoming queen to prom. Good times, he thought with a smile. Yet sadly times that would soon becoming to an end. At least his brother wanted to die where he was born, and not in the concrete city he had choosen to live for most of his life.

His thoughts were cut short by a cold object being put into his hand,

"though you could do with another" Gibbs said, the guy needed a lot more then that he thought. He seemed to be taking the loss of his brother like he would if he lost his idol.

Jason looked up and smiled "Thanks" he crocked, trying desperately trying to stop tears from appearing.

"I'll share if you do.." Gibbs proffered " You need to help me figure out who this new "family" is you think I have"

"Sure" Jason said with a smile. They still had another two hours to kill, so why not.

A/N – Hey guys can you please R and R, as I really do not know how bad or good this is, any feedback would be great :) Thanks!


End file.
